


Hold Me Down

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Winter wants to try bondage, but Tony has some doubts. They compromise and have a good time.(for Winteriron bingo N2-Bondage)





	Hold Me Down

"You want to what?" Tony asked.

Winter looked back, unashamed. "I've read about it. It's popular."

"Yeah people also like pain play, that doesn't mean we're doing it."

"If this hurts you, we've done it wrong." Winter was very sure about that. Even the hardcore people-- who liked pain play-- said that if the restraints injured whoever they were on, it was done incorrectly and maybe do more research before trying it again.

"I don't know," Tony said, nervously wringing his hands.

"We don't have to. It was just an idea." Winter put a comforting arm around Tony's shoulders. Not to say that he wasn't a little disappointed, but it had been a passing thought that he'd latched onto, not a deal breaker in their relationship.

Tony took a deep breath and released it slowly. "We can try it. Just- something light."

"Absolutely," Winter said, kissing the side of his head.

"And I mean _really_ light. Like, not handcuffs, not rope, just you holding my wrists down and that's it."

"Okay."

Tony leaned against his side, letting himself relax for a minute. "Alright so I have a board meeting," he said, getting to his feet, "and a review of R&D, and then some scheduled workshop time to fix Nat's widow bites and design the new tablet. We can get dinner and then try it out when we get back?"

Winter nodded.

"Great." Tony smiled and swooped down for a kiss before heading off for the day.

Winter picked up a book and started reading. He'd go to the gym when Clint finally pulled himself out of bed, but for now he had nothing else to do, and after that, Bucky had plans so they would be switching out. Normally he would let Bucky out right now, but he got crabby if he had to be up before ten o'clock.

* * *

Tony's day went great, Winter's was okay (and Bucky's was good too), and dinner was delicious as always. They got back to the penthouse, and Winter kissed him, hands going to Tony's ass and squeezing-- because really, any opportunity to grope him needed to be taken with both hands. Tony moved so that their bodies were pressed together and put his hands in Winter's hair, tangling his fingers there.

Winter picked Tony up, hands under his thighs, and walked him to their room as they kissed. Tony gave a little gasp, like he always did when Winter showed his strength like this. He dropped Tony on the bed and divested him of his clothes quickly, kissing along Tony's stomach down to his cock, just to get a quick taste.

Tony groaned, tugging on Winter's hair. Though whether he was doing it just for the feeling or because he wanted Winter to move somewhere else, neither of them knew. So Winter took his time, filling his mouth with the taste of Tony before reaching for the lube. Tony hadn't forgotten what he agreed to try, and he kept waiting for the moment when Winter would restrain him in some way. It didn't happen until Winter was inside him, both of them breathing heavily.

Hands gentle and careful, he brought Tony's wrists up to rest on either side of his head, then slowly applied pressure, pinning his hands to the mattress. Just to see how it would feel, Tony tried to free himself. It didn't do anything, obviously, but he didn't panic like he thought he might. It was only Winter, and Winter would never hurt him. He looked at Winter, who was watching him with stormy grey eyes, making sure he was okay. Tony licked his lips and tried to tug his arms down again. It made a little thrill run through him, and he relaxed again, rolling his hips against Winter's. "C'mon, I'm ready."

Winter kissed him messily and started to thrust, all the while keeping Tony's hands pressed to the bed.


End file.
